


Dusk

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Someone once said that they were interested in seeing me write a vampire!Atem. I was curious as well, so here is my attempt at it? It is all very between the sentences, lololol. OTL
Relationships: Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader, Yami Yuugi/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Dusk

There are places in the world one is best to avoid after dusk has set in. Inconsequential as they are when the day is still bright they turn into a tale of night when the world changes and the light shifts. It was such an inconsequential place that changes when the night sets in that you found yourself at the mercy of myth and legend.

Just a shortcut, you had told yourself, familiar as you were with the forest path. The sun was still out, though hanging low as the shadows grew long. Winter made the days short, the nights longer, it was impossible now to avoid the dark, though it wasn’t the night that you feared. It were your grandmother’s words, heeding you the warning not to enter the place of trees when the sun had set.

Just a few steps; you had counted them before. The forest was a place you had visited often when daylight was in abundance. The particular path was intimate like an old friend. You knew it shouldn’t have taken you so long to step out of the forest, nor that you should still find yourself surrounded by the trees looming over you.

It was that single step when dusk had set in that had whisked you away. It was a step into a place you hadn’t heeded before, believing your grandmother’s tales to be just that, a tale.

“You’re back?” a voice spoke from the depths of the trees, a figure approaching, causing the leaves to rustle before stopping. Between the silence of the trees and nature itself this sound startled you even more, as you only then had realised how absent life had been surrounding you in the dark.

“No, you aren’t her,” the mystery spoke, never stepping out, though you could faintly make out a silhouette in the shades. Slender, male, with a star shaped head. A dramatic coupé if anything, that you could tell.

Braving yourself you straighten your back, not wanting to seem afraid of a stranger with unknown intentions. He didn’t sound unkind, but you knew to be careful nonetheless.

“Who are you?” you question, shifting your weight as you hoped to catch a better look of the man. However, the male was more familiar with the shades of the trees than you were and managed to stay away, out of sight as you could only make out his figure.

“No one in particular,” came his response, unwilling to answer, unwilling to come forth, “did you get lost?”

Another question, more questions and you gulp down the unsettling feeling washing over. It was just the forest. It was just the night.

“No, I’m not,” you clippedly answer, but know it to be a lie. You should have gotten out of the forest long ago, but yet it seemed that you had somehow taken the wrong turn, a wrong step.

Or perhaps it was the time of dusk, like your grandmother had warned.

“What’s your name?”

You scoff at the question, something within you wanting to return the ball, but you hold back. It felt petty, childish even, and you weren’t in a rush to find out who your stranger was.

“Tea,” you lie, and you can see the figure still, freeze up as you use your grandmother’s name. “Tea Anzu,” you continue casually, earning a startled sigh from the other.

“You,” he speaks and finally you see the shade turn into a man. A blond with red and black streaks and magenta eyes. A strange man, elusive in presence, speech, and appearance. Ethereal even, and you instinctively know that perhaps your grandmother’s stories might hold a truth after all.

“That’s a lie,” the stranger tells you as he gets a better look at you, his eyes squinting, his shoulders sloping as the cloak draped around him is pulled tighter.

“The woman to whom that name belongs,” he continues, and it is from here that you come to a realisation, “she should be an old woman by now.”

Perhaps your grandmother’s tales held more than just a superstition, but it was too late to ask them now as you stood here. Stilling you try to look for the words as you lick your lips, your feet taking a few steps back as you are ready to bolt.

“You knew my grandmother,” you finally managed to get out. How, you weren’t sure, but you knew that you were dealing with something that was beyond your usual comprehension, something you had been warned for long ago.

Noting your discomfort the stranger sighs, his arm waving in a flourish as a furry ball bounces out of the shadows, rolling across the path past you.

“If you follow my familiar you will find your way out,” he explains, pointing after the strange creature that now stilled some distance away from you, still in sight, but far enough for you to know it won’t reach.

“And remember, don’t enter forests after dusk.”

With that the man disappears, fading away into the shade as you are left alone with the furry being that was set on getting you out. The stranger never got your name, nor did you get his, but above all, he never explained what he was.

Your grandmother wouldn’t tell you either when you asked. For once, for all of her tales, she kept quiet as she only smiled, her eyes cast far away as she was surely thinking of a time long ago, perhaps even of that stranger you had met. 


End file.
